Sesshomaru add Rin add Jaken equals Family
by NalaxSimba
Summary: They were a family. He was the over protective father, he was the annoying older brother, and she was the docile but sweet little sister. They were family, and family stuck together. 20 drabbles on Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken's relationships with each other.
1. First Smile

_I do not own Inuyasha, Jaken, Sesshomaru or Rin. Some of these will be AU, I wil arn you all which ones aren't. I will also update every Friday._

_**First Smile**_

The first time I ever saw Rin smile was when I asked her the simple question about where those bruises where from. She blinked at me, and then grinned, a large toothy grin with a small chuckle. I didn't understand it all. This little human girl was smiling because I merely asked her a question? Then again, humans were strange creatures.

That smile made me feel special, and it also made me feel like I had to revive her. I don't know why I did it; she was a lowly human girl, who had tried to be kind to me. Maybe that's why I did it. I wanted to repay her for being so kind to me.

I never expected her to follow Jaken and I.

I began to realise that she never frowned or cried. A voice inside my head told me that I was happy about that, I would be heartbroken to see her cry.

So, I made a vow.

For as long as Rin is in my care, I will make sure that she never frowns or cries. And if she does, I'll be the one wiping away her tears and I will make her smile again.


	2. Laugh

_**Disclaimer; Don't own Inuyasha.  
So I deide to post a one-shot everyday.**_

_**Laugh**_

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned as he heard his young ward run towards him, her grin reaching ear to ear. She was holding something behind her back, and her eyes were open brightly, so full of life. He almost smiled at the little girl, as she began to giggle gently.

"I made something for you and I, Lord Sesshomaru." She peered up at him, her big eyes wide as she looked up at her Lord, "Bend down, and close your eyes."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but followed through with the girl's wish, kneeling on his left leg while he closed his eyes softly.

He felt something be placed on the top of his head, and then heard scuffling and whispering.

"Okay, my lord, you can open your eyes!"

In front of him, Rin was stood holding Jaken's hand tightly, and the toad demon had a flower crown on his head. Rin also had one on her head, and Sesshomaru brought his hand up to feel that he too had a flower crown.

"Now, you're a King, Master Jaken's a Prince, and I'm a Princess!"

Sesshomaru smiled softly at the young girl as she giggled and hugged Jaken closer to her. Her laugh erupted through the valley as she held Jaken's hand.

Sesshomaru smiled. Her laugh was music to his ears.

He would hate for there to become a day when he didn't her hear her laugh.


	3. Jaken

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha.**_

_**Jaken**_

Rin giggled as she stretched out her arms by her side, running along the grass of the field that she was in. She turned her head to see her Lord's servant sat next to Ah-Un, groanin and complaining about the girl's childish behaviour. Rin raised an eyebrow; she was only twelve!

She giggled again and ran over to the youkai. She grabbed his hand in hers and cheered, "Come on, Master Jaken! Come play with me!"

Before Jaken could refuse, Rin ran off with him, giggling all the way. Jaken himself even started to laugh.

Rin's laughter stopped as she ran into something. She looked up, only to find Saiko, a young boy from her village. Rin gasped and stepped back, knowing that Saiko was exactly like his father. Rin feared Saiko's dad; he had caught Rin stealing from the village river and beaten her for it.

Saiko looked at Rin, a smirk on his face, "Oh, look. It's Loser Rin." He taunted, "How are you, Rin? Did you run off so my dad wouldn't beat you up anymore?" He laughed, grabbing Rin by her kimono. Rin was too shocked to speak; her throat suddeny felt dry and it was hard to swallow.

"I should do what my father did. You know, carry on his tradition!" Saiko smirked, raising his fist up to punch the young girl, only for him to be hit with a staff.

"Master Jaken!"

Jaken glared as Saiko released his hold on the girl, "How dare you, you wrethed human?! You should be happy that Lord Sesshomaru isn't here - otherwise, you'd be dead."

Saiko blinked, before realising that he had seen this demon before. He scrambled to his feet and backed off.

Jaken continued his rant, "Rin did nothing to you, little boy. If you bully her again, Lord Sesshomaru would have to kill you! Just be glad I'm a peaceful demon! Now, get out!"

Saiko ran off, fear etched into his eyes.

Rin smied, wrapping an arm around Jaken, "Oh, thank you Master Jaken!"

_He cares,_ Rin thought as she walked back to Ah-Un with Jaken, _He really does care._


	4. Sesshomaru

**Don't own Inuyasha.  
Modern day AU; Sesshomaru x Kagura, mentioned Kagura x Naraku/Kagura x Miroku.**

A young girl giggled as she picked up her action figure and her doll. She giggled as she made her doll squeal as her action figure swooped her doll into his arms and flew off with her. She giggled, before hearing an-oh-too familiar voice.

"Rin, tidy up."

Rin looked up to see her older brother stood over her, his eyes locking on to her brown ones, "Jaken-nii-san!"

He looked down at the adopted little girl. "We're having guests over," he explained. Rin blinked and looked at her brother silently.

"Who?"

Kagura. Sesshomaru's new girlfriend."

Rin blinked._ Sesshomaru-nii-san has a girlfriend?!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rin sat on the couch, a frown on her face as she heard the door open. She looked up to see her oldest brother, holding hands with the younger sister of Kikyou Miko.

Kagura was beautiful, Rin couldn't argue with that. With short black hair, soft red lips and dark eyes, she had been a target for most men to date. Naraku Dark, Miroku Wind and now her older brother.

Rin didn't want to complain. Kagura wasn't the nicest of people (Rin knew this as once, Kagura had been threatened by Naraku and so she kidnapped Rin and took her to him.), but she saw the Kagura's eyes softened when she saw her older brother.

"Jaken, Rin, this is..."

"Kagura!" Rin exclaimed, "You can't have him! He's my Sesshomaru!"

And with that, Rin turned on her heel and ran to her room.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The door creaked open, and Rin looked up, tears still brimming in her eyes. Sesshomaru walked into her room and pulled her closer. Without asking, he knew what was wrong.

"Kagura and I may be going out, but you're my baby sister. I am your big brother."

He took a deep breath.

"I am your Sesshomaru."


	5. Big Brother

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

_**Big Brother**_

Rin giggled as she sat on Ah-Un's back. She was asking Jaken at least thirty questions, and he had answered each one angrily. Rin just giggled.

"You're so funny, big brother!" She laughed, before putting her hands over her mouth in an attempt to shut herself up. Jaken scolded her whenever she called him something than 'Master Jaken' and now, she had just called him big brother. She was in for the scolding of her life, she knew it. She closed her eyes, expecting Jaken to strike her.

Instead, the small demon smiled softly, climbed on top of Ah-Un and pulled the girl down to his height. She opened her eyes curiously, as Jaken pressed his lips to her forehead. She giggled, and Jaken ruffled her hair playfully.

"I will always protect you."

He kissed her forehead again.

"I will always protect my little sister."


	6. Father

**Don't own Inuyasha (if I did, Kagome and Inuyasha would have million of little hanyou babies running around annoying their Uncle Sesshomaru).**

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru turned to face the little girl who had her arms outstretched, "Yes Rin?"

"Rin loves you this much, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru nodded, turning his gaze back to the path in front of him, "Okay, Rin."

Rin piuted and crossed her arms over her chest. She would do anything to see Sesshomaru smile, but she wanted to be the one to make him smile.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru looked down to the childm, who was riding Ah-Un, while giggling, "Yes, Rin?"

"If I could chose someone who deserved good things to happen to them, I would chose you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru nodded and continued to walk.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin giggled, causing the demon to look at her. "People say that all demons are bad, but they're lying."

Sesshomaru felt his a smirk tug at his lips, "And why is that, Rin?"

"Because," she began, "you're a demon and you're not bad."

Sesshomaru turned and continued to walk.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Father?"

Sesshomaru turned to the little girl, a smile across his face. Rin lit up.

"Yes, Rin?"


	7. Failure - Jaken

_**Failure - Jaken**_

_**Still don't own Inuyasha.**_

Sometimes Jaken feels like a failure. Right now is one of those times.

He always felt guilty when Rin got kidnapped. He was meant to be watching her, meant to protect her. And once again, she was gone.

As he walked along the road with Sesshomaru, he couldn't help but sigh and look down. He was a failure, he was not worthy of being with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru saw his servant's sad look and bent down on one knee so that he was eye level with the toad demon, a trick he always did with Rin. Jaken looked up at his master,"I am sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm a failure."

"Jaken, you are not a failure. When I came back, you were nearly dead. And you were in that state from trying to protect Rin. And," he looked down sadly, "I know that you purposely let the demon grab your robe so that i could smell him."

Jaken's world lit up as his master said four simple words.

"You are a hero."


	8. Failure - Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: I know that the last chapter was OOC, but I must of wrote it ten times before I came up with the finished result. Oh, and tomorrow night, I am going to see my aunty who just got out of hospital and will be over hers until Monday, and I won't have Internet connection. The dilemma I have is whether to:  
A) Give my details to my best friend so she can continue to update this while I'm gone.  
B) Post the other four drabbles up before I go.  
or  
C) Post them when I come back.**

_**Failure - Sesshomaru**_

There have been two times when Sesshomaru, the Great Lord of Western Lands, felt like a failure. Both those times have been over the same thing.

The first time, he didn't know why he felt like this. That girl, that _human _girl, had tried to be nice to him, but she was a human, she was weak. She didn't deserve his pity or sympathy. Inside his head, a voice told him that this human girl had shown him kindness, and that she was dead and he owed her. He revived her, and the strange feeling disappeared.

Then came the second time. He let his sword drop to the floor as he craddled his Rin in his arms, Kohaku looking over sadly and Jaken trying to reason with his mother. The feeling came back, and the voices attacked.

_You let her down.  
You let her die.  
This is the second time you've let her die.  
You couldn't save her.  
You valued your sword over her life._

When his mother brought her back, he cupped his hand over her cheek softly and once again, the feeling left.

He never wanted to feel like a failure again.


	9. Thoughts

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.  
A/N: This is what I think Sesshomaru was thinking in episode 162.**_

_**Thoughts**_

"Anyway, you'd never be able to survive on your own in these mountains."

_You don't know Rin. She can survive anything. Living on her own would be easy for her._

"Sure I can! I can survive just fine! I can make it on my own."

_You can, but you don't need to. I am always here for you, I will always protect you. _

"I've heard enough from you, stubborn little girl."

_She's stubborn, but so are you. You are convinced that my Rin wants to go with you to that village._

"You let me go, mister! Just you wait, Lord Sesshomaru will come for me!"

_You always have so much faith in me, which is why I will always come for you. I will never let you down._

"I never want to go back to a village to live with humans. Lord Sesshomaru, please help me!"

_I will Rin. I can't stand to hear you beg...It makes me feel like a failure. __I will always protect you._


End file.
